Financial institution customers typically own several deposit accounts such as checking and savings accounts maintained by the financial institution. In today's fast-paced world, customers also usually carry one or more payment devices in a clothes pocket, wallet, purse, money clip or other carrying device. Payment devices come in a variety of forms, such as, for example, traditional magnetic stripe debit and credit cards as well as smart debit and credit cards including varying amounts of embedded electronics. Customers frequently use the payment devices everyday for various types of purchase including food, gas, clothing, online purchases and many others. Some customers also use automatic or efficient purchase tools allowing the customers to more efficiently and easily pay for goods and services, such as, by using a third party payment tool for Internet purchases. The ease with which customers can pay for goods and services, coupled with the prevalence of credit accounts and relative ease with which credit may be issued, can result in customers spending more than they would if they knew the amount of funds in the payment account(s). Furthermore, customers generally desire to know the current status of their financial accounts and about any recent account activity. Currently customers frequently log-in to their online accounts through a web browser to view their account status and track their account activity. Therefore, a better tool is needed for indicating to a customer the state of their financial health and/or recent financial activity involving their account(s).